Steven Balcomb
Steven "Ironhead" Balcomb, (November 12, 1809 - October 23, 1944) was the sole Caretaker of the 12th Iteration of the Warehouse. Starting on June 10th 1830 and ending through transference on August 27th 1897. He is most commonly known by agents and regents alike as "Ironhead", due to an event that changed his life and made him a Caretaker, one of the youngest caretakers in Warehouse history. He is also credited in saving the life of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle from the clutches of a person with an artifact. Bio Born in London, England on 122 Baker Street to his mother, Catherine Balcomb and father, David Allen Balcomb, both jobless actors which was not unusual for actors of the early 19th century. He had only one older brother, but he had died in a carriage accident at the age of twelve due to the horse being spooked at the wrong time. He was five when his brother died. At the age of thirteen, he acquired the job of cleaning fish at Bellmount & Sons Fish Market, a local fishing dock that primarily sold fish caught by George Bellmount and his two sons. The brothers, Johnathen and Nathan Bellmount hated Steven; he would often recall to agents how they would throw leftovers from the rotten fish onto the boat and blame it on him. Eventually, their antics got him fired and he swore that he would get back at them one day. At the age of fifteen he caught himself another job as a carriage driver, driving people who would hire him. He worked there until he reached the age of 20, when his life would change for the better. He met Nicola Balovic, the Caretaker of Warehouse 11, who had hired a carriage hand to take him through London. Whist rummaging through London, he had taken a liking to Steven and even invited him to tag along to the party of a friend. Enjoying the party, Nicola Balovic had not taken in the fact that an old nemesis had followed him. Steven had been enjoying the party until he heard some commotion upstairs, the other attendees had thought it was just other party goers but something popped into Steven's head, almost like a six sense, he felt that someone was going to die. Soon. Nicola had been ambushed and tied to a chair, tortured by his enemy. No one knew the name of him, Nicola simply called him 'Shadow'. Steven watched as Shadow pulled out an object out of a trunk, an old black veil, not knowing what this artifact was. Shadow spoke in a thick Russian accent, all that he could understand was "Azrael" The Archangel of Death. Shadow spoke Russian before he smiled at Nicola, which he returned with a smile. Placing the veil on Nicola, it glowed and Nicola let out a long painful bellow. Steven intervened as he knew it was killing Nicola, he fought both Shadow and his goons grabbing one of the objects out of his trunk in desperation and hitting one of his goons. He fell hard on floor with a large and painful thud. He fought off all of them and threw the veil off of Nicola. Nicola, in his last act, reached into his pocket and pulled out a ribbon, tied it around his arm and with a bright flash of light, he died. Steven had no clue what had happened, but felt the strange sensation of becoming apart of something amazing. Warehouse regents decided on keeping Steven as Caretaker. Until his death he was considered one of the greatest Warehouse 12 agents ever seen. Not much is said about his life collecting, except his nickname, Ironhead, as he always put himself head first no matter what and always kept the artifact that helped him defend off the Shadow, William Kidd's Cat o' Nine Tails, which he used only in emergencies. He is famously credited as the original inspiration of Arthur Conan Doyle's famous character in many of his novels, Sherlock Homes, due to a person named Colin Moriarty (inspiration to Professor James Moriarty) with a nasty artifact that gave him premonition. Doyle wrote the story "A Study in Scarlet" with Steven's name originally put in the story, until it was edited by Warehouse agent Sherman Lockhart Holme. He was transferred from Caretaker duty on August 27th 1897 to Lilian Fredric and lived his life up into old age, all the way to the year 1944. Category:Agents Category:Caretakers Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Warehouse 12 Personnel Category:Warehouse 12 Category:Characters